Nanny Swan
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella bumps into old high school friend. He needs help to tame his kids. Bella needs work, she is trained with kids. Edward gets her to live with them, but will hearts get in the way? What happens when Edward tells Bella a secret that could change her? AH
1. Preface

Nanny Swan

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! I had this idea while sitting around and I thought...Why don't I write this type of story? So here it is! Please enjoy and could I have 5 reviews? WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY: Strong language, mild death, depressed character, mind tricks and lemmon's (future chapters). P.S prefaces are 'tasters'!

Song for Preface: Did It Again- Shakira.

Preface

Yes I fell in love with my boss, yes I slept with him when his kids weren't here. Yes he explored every part of me, but he was the one who threw himself at me and shared his secret. _Why didn't he tell me earlier? Why didn't he tell me years ago?_

Fate is strange, it crosses you when you least expect it and the day I saw him after so many years...Was a complete mind fuck. I knew my feelings for him was the same, it grew even more now that I was living with him. I knew that if I stayed here even more: I would end up ruining everything.

I quickly got out of his bed, rushed to my room, got changed and packed my bags. Before I was about to leave, I knew I should atleast explain to him: why I was about to do what I _need_ to do. I wrote him a note and left it on top of his desk. I looked at my surroundings knowing I would never want to ruin his bond and change their life.

All I was there for was for when they needed something to be done. Not what I was doing...Or should I say: _who_ I was doing. Life without him would be difficult but I had to do it for the both of us. I know lust, love and life have bitten me good on my ass. When I looked over to the door...My heart sank.

I would have to leave everything behind. I need to move far away as I can, I know I need to but...I don't want to. I open the door, drop the key in the mail flap and leave. While driving back to my apartment, I remembered his words and they cut me deep. I knew he would want to know where I was going but...I couldn't tell him and risk anything.

I love him so much: that I have to let him go. It kills you. When I thought of his words, his tone of voice and facial expressions...It made me cry my eyes out. I didn't expect to hear my phone ring when I entered my apartment and it shocked me. I picked it up, not looking at the caller ID "Hello?" I asked. "Bella," this was the voice I was hoping not to hear...

~Nanny Swan~

What do you think? Please can I have a little love with 5 reviews? Much love! If I get the 5 reviews I will write on Monday!


	2. Chapter 1: Handbags and gropes

Nanny Swan

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't belive I got 9 reviews! Thanks and next time I will reply to your reviews! So watch out for your name next time! This is the first chapter people! Excited? Can I have 9 more reviews? Give me some love with the reviews people! I had some good ideas on how to start this chapter but...The one I chose is the winning one! Please enjoy! I quickly typed this so please mind the mistakes!

Songs for this Chapter (In Order): Part Of Me- Katy Perry, Life In Technicolor- Coldplay, How To Save A Life- The Fray, Stop and Stare- One Republic.

Chapter 1: Handbags and gropes

Walking down the street with red heels, white frilly top -with red flowers on it-, skinny blue jeans and big brown sunglasses. My brown locks flowing in the wind and showing red, black and blond-ish highlights. How I missed the sun, the warmth, the welcoming hold it gives you and yet you can't say 'no' to it.

I enjoyed the sun here in Seattle, compared to the my old home. I used to live in Forks and it is always raining there. It's like an England/America weather. Always raining, if it's sunny it would be rare. I lived with my Dad -Charlie- and my Mom -Renee-. They always liked living there and I had no clue why!

I guess it was the beautiful green that surrounded Forks. My name is Isabella Swan, I am 26 years old and I have never married. I have been in relationships, I have had a good couple of fucks and I have made it serious. The problem was...He didn't. He dumped me for an ex friend, then I had to leave for a new start without all this drama.

The guy I was with for 3 years was called 'Tyler Crowley' and he left me for 'Jessica Stanley'. Jessica worked with me in the school and Tyler is the boss of it. I never talked to him, he would tell me he loved me and then he just suddenly dumped me. I hate him, but there are other types of guys I hate...

I hate the kind who will try and get you into their bed, but pretend they don't. I also hate the type who lie to you just for some 'pussy' and I find that just infuriating. Why can't they just keep it in their pants? Then I hate the ones who use you just to get what they want. I once slept with a guy three times and he was married with kids! I can't deal with the emotional pain my little fun with him could do to his family.

Anyway...I have had a crush on guys, but I never fell inlove with anyone but...Edward Cullen. He was with Kate Denali when I knew him, but my love was still strong for him and I couldn't say I didn't. I knew him since we first started High School and we became best friends since. I met him when he tripped me, I was on the floor and he held out his hand for me to take.

We laughed a little, got to know each other and the rest is history. Since graduation I haven't see him, I went to prom but...He was with Kate all through it and barely came up to me, Rose, Emmett, Alice or Jasper. We were a group, only untill Kate and her sisters came into our group. We didn't like them, they were too fake and ignorant.

I fell for him the moment I touched his hand, but his face made me melt the moment I saw him. He had a boyish charm, crooked smile, bronzed disaray of hair, perfect features, slim lean figure, a little higher than my hight -but not a lot-, emerald green eyes and kissable lips. I can still remember his big hand and long fingers.

He was everything I wanted but if I thought his looks got me...When he spoke he had the softest, sweetest voice and it was like heaven. I haven't had contact with any of my friends except Alice who worked with me in Forks but now is moving here to be with me. She married Jasper 3 years ago and have a daughter of 2 years.

She is Alice's replica, but has the attitude of Jasper and his laugh -only female version. I'm Amelia's God Mother and I love it. I have been there for Emmett and Rose's wedding. Alice Brandon -Now Whitlock- is pixie like, small, thin, black spikey hair, blue eyes and perfect features. We are all the same age.

Jasper Whitlock has blond hair, blue eyes, lopsided smile, tonned, thin and tall. Rosalie Hale -Now Rosalie/Rose McCarty- has blond hair, lime green eyes, model figure, perfect features and big hips. I wouldn't blame her, she's given birth to three kids and they are lovely.

Emmett McCarty has dark brown hair, brown eyes, muscled, tonned, tall, cute smile, puppy like eyes and perfect features. Emmett is like a big bear and by 'bear' I mean 'Teddy Bear'. We all have something in common and that is: We are the same age, come from the same High School, the same town and we all don't have any brothers or sisters!

We all have the same sort of interests, but we don't all like the same things. I worked as a Teacher in my last job but I couldn't stand seeing Tyler all cuddled up with Jessica. I left and I arrived in Seattle two weeks ago and still haven't found a job. I mean I _am_ qualified to look after children and teach them.

I also know three languages! English, Spanish and French. While walking around looking for a little relaxation or a starting job as a waitress or something. I feel everyones stare, while I walk in my heels and hold my brown handbag close to me. I could tell they knew I was an outsider, I felt alright being single and I have been single for 3 weeks. I have had a good couple of fucks, drinks and fun.

I mean I am angry at him and that was the only way to relieve the strees. When I walked around the mall, I looked over at a shop and it caught my eye. I still kept walking and that was when I felt someone bump into me by accident: making my bag fall from my arm. It spilled all over the floor, I quickly knelt to the ground and retreved everything.

I then noticed someone next to me and doing the same thing. "I'm so sorry," the male velvet voice said and I just retrieved. "It's alright, I was caught off guard," I told him and I heard a wierd familiar chuckle...Except it seemed more rough. "I was the one who was in a rush, so how about we call it a 50-50?" he suggests and I giggle.

"Sure, but I might need help getting up..." I say finally finished getting everything back in my bag and noticing the guy stood up. "Here, take my hand," he tells me handing me his hand, I look at it and I suddenly gasp. His hands looked a lot like Edward's and it scared me. I heard him chuckle "Don't worry I won't bite," he stated and I grabbed his hand.

He lifted me up, but I slightly stumbled to get my balance and he held me untill I got my balance. I held my hand out, he suddenly grabbed it and I felt a tingle of electricity rush over me. I pulled the glasses off my face, I smiled and still didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry about this situation, I usually end up falling or dropping something," I giggle and he chuckles.

I look him in the eyes, that is when I gasp and he copies. "Edward?" I asked him, he smiled and the emerald green eyes screamed 'Edward'. His crooked smile showed and I couldn't contain my smile either. "Bella?" he asks examining me, then when he realises it's me he hugs me tight and I hug him back.

When we pull back he takes hold of my shoulders, "How is life?" he asks and I smile. "It's fine, how is yours?" I asked him and he smiles. "It's fine, but I think we should catch up...Could I buy you coffee?" he asks and I ponder it for a moment. "Sure, but could we meet up after?" I ask and he looks around while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I guess we could but...There is something I want to talk to you about," he says and I smile while we walk over to a coffee shop. "So are you married? In a relationship? Single?" he asks and I blush. "I'm single, I was in a relationship but...My boyfriend broke up with me for a friend of mine," I tell him and he pulls me in for a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry that happened, what a dick head! I can't believe that! Who is he? Do I know him?" he asks with pure anger. I shake my head "No you don't his name is Tyler Crowley," I tell him and he sighs. "He doesn't deserve you then," he tells me linking my arm with his and entering the Cafe.

When we enter I could tell the guy behind us was staring at my ass and I was creeped out. When Edward was paying for the drinks and sandwitches: I felt the guy behind me grab my ass. "Ah!" I screamed out, jumping up and turning to the guy. He looked around about my age, a smug smile, black spikey hair, brown eyes, slim, tonned and lean.

"Firm just like I thought it would be," the guy says staring at the place where my ass was. Edward look at us, sees my shocked face and hands holding to cover my ass. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Edward says to the guy while handing me the drinks. "Looking at a fine piece of ass," the guy replies, Edward looks at me, then him and glares. "She doesn't want to know about your perverted thoughts and to be honest neither do I."

The guy smirks and pulls me to him, gropes my breast and that is when I see Edward almost punch him. Before Edward could do anything I slapped the guy in the face, he looked at me and smirked. "Don't worry babe, I like 'em fiesty," he says smugly and I all but throw up.

"Hey!" Edward screams outraged, I look over at him and warn him with my eyes. "What do you think your going to do tough guy? Huh? Who do you think you are?" he asks and I gasp when Edward growls. "Get your hands off her or I will punch you and...I'm her boyfriend," he says with venom_. Shit that was hot! _

The guy smiles, lets go of me, holding a hand for Edward to slap and Edward just glares at the guy. "Dude, you must be bangging that ass and pussy every day! I would if I was you!" he bellows and suddenly Edward punched him the the face. "Fine," he says composing his face and looks over at me. "Babe, if you want a real man...Fine me...My name is Drake Hight," and with that he walks off.

Me and Edward perfered not to sit inside so we sat outside on a bench. "So how are the gang?" he asks and I swallow the piece of sandwitch. "Alice and Jasper are fine...I haven't seen Rose and Emmett since the wedding," I told him and he gasped while covering his face with his hands. "Oh my God! I forgot the wedding!" he screamed and sighed.

"I was meant to be the best man but...I guess Jasper too that didn't he?" he asked and I nodded sadly. "Who was the maid of honour?" he asked and I blushed. "Not me, it was Alice and we sort of made a deal." I trailed off our insane but our smart deal and yet it was still embaressing. "Bella please tell me what this deal was?" he asked and I blush even more if possible.

"We made a deal that I would be Alice's maid of honour, Alice would be Rose's and Rose would be mine...That way we don't argue or not get to be the maid of honour," I told him and he smiled brightly. "So Rose got married...Did you?" he asked and I smirked. "No, but Alice did and it was one hell of a day...Not to mention all the stuff me and Rose had to do," I try and explain.

"Have they got any children?" he asked with a sudden glow on his face. "Yes, Rose has three and Alice has one...But her and Jasper are planning for another," I told him and he smiles. "What are their names?" he asked, I blush at remembering the children's faces. "I know Alice's girl is called Amelia and she is 5. Amelia is my God-Daughter," I told him and he smiles.

"What about Emmett's kids?" he asks and I smile at his excitement. "They have two boys and a girl, the girl is the youngest and her name is Alicia she is 4. The oldest who is 6 is called George and the other that is 5 is called Masen," I tell him and he smiles from ear to ear.

"Have you got any kids Bella?" he asks with a little tremble in his voice, I smile and shake my head. "No I haven't got any but...I want some soon and well...I just need to be patient," I tell him blushing lightly and then I feel him tense. "Bella...Are you still...A...You know," he asks nervously and I just wait for him to say the word. "Virgin?" he asks and I laugh "No Edward, I'm far from virgin and what you actually thought I was?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"No- I mean yes- no- yes! God I don't know!" he mummbles and I laugh at his word vomit. "Edward what are you trying to say?" I encourage him with a fake shocked face, he starts to run his fingers through his hair. "I mean your breath-taking and yet you still seem so innocent," he tries to explain and I just laugh.

"Well enough about me Edward how are you? Have you got any kids? What relationship have you got? What job?" I asked angling my body to face him. I throw my food in the bin and stare at him while sipping my coffee. "I have three kids myself, I work as an assistant of a big company and...I _was_ married," he tells me sadly. I look at him sadly and place a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you get divorced? If she did: she is blind and doesn't deserve you!" I say spiteful and he sighs. "No Bella it's nothing like that...It's actually worse and I didn't deserve her...She died right away after giving birth," he says with a single tear sliding down his cheek but he wipes it off. I feel my eyes react and I attacked him in a hug. "I'm sorry Edward! I didn't know she died," I said when he hugged me aswell.

"Bella it's alright you didn't know," he whispers while pulling away and trapping my tears with his thumbs. "So...Tell me about your kids," I attempt to change the subject and it works! "I have a son at the age of 6 and his name is Paul, then I have a son who is 5 called Jason and a girl who is 4 called...Marie," he says with glowing eyes and I gasp. "You named her after me?" I asked him surprised he still remembered me at that time and he smiled.

"Yeah I couldn't forget my best friend could I?" he asked shocked and I smile. "I still can't believe Emmett called his son after me...Especially after what I did to him," he says sad and I rub his arm. "Edward he says he forgives you and that he knew why you weren't there," I sooth him and he smile at me. "So how about we go over to see the kids?" he suggests and I suddenly stand up.

"Bella what is your job?" he asks and I don't look at him. "I don't have a job but I'm qualified to look after kids and teach them, the last job I had I was a teacher," I tell him and he sighs. "Ah well...We will talk more later but...We are going to go see my kids," he tells me and grabs my hand. We walk over to his volvo and get in, when we park outside I started to get anxious...

~Nanny Swan~

What do you guys think? Can I please have the 9 reviews for this chapter? Do you guys want an EPOV? Much love! Will write on Saturday...I have loads of other storys to do! Please read them if you like my writing...I'm very creative. I think? You be the judge of that!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the kids

Nanny Swan

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! I know I didn't get 9 reviews...I'm sad about that but, what can I do? Look I won't review count but...There is a price to pay for not doing it so I'm not going to write back to any reviews. Please enjoy! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Sorry for not writing yesturday! Hoping this will make up for it! Enjoy!

Songs for this Chapter (In Order): Gypsy- Shakira, Paradise- Coldplay, Say (All I Need)- One Republic, The Only Exception- Paramore.

Chapter 2: Meeting the kids

Last Time: _We walked over to his volvo and get in, when we park outside I start to get anxious... _

We steped out of the car and when we opened the door: we were attacked by screaming kids. "Now kids, I would like you to meet Bella," Edward said pulling his kids off of him. "What took you so long, and why is Bella here with you?" a boy with dark black hair said.

He has brown eyes, devilish face and yet he still has perfect features. "Paul that is no way to talk about Bella," Edward says crouching down so he can look Paul in the eyes. I stand there awkwardly, while I see three beautiful kids, stare at their father. "Paul, Marie, Jason...I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, she is an old friend from High School."

The boys look at me disgusted, and I just stand there, staring at them awkwardly. "What is she your new girlfriend?" Jason asked, and I noticed he had the same sort of features of Edward's. Jason has coppered hair, brown eyes, Edward's eye shape, Edward's kissable lips and perfect features.

"No she isn't my girlfriend, and I was telling the truth, when I told you she is a friend," Edward says with force. "Sorry Bella...For kids they have the smartness of their mother...So intentially they think one thing, and then say what is on their mind," Edward says to me apologetically and I just smile. "Bella you look really pretty," Marie said while she was sucking her thumb, and holding a wooly scarf. She has adorable big brown eyes, perfect red lips, shoulder length dark brown hair, long lashes and a small lisp.

"Why thank you Marie and you are simply adorable," I tell her crouching down to her level. She smiled, blushed softly and looked down. _We have a lot in common_. I stand back up to my full hight, then I look over to Edward, who looked at his daughter adoringly. "Guys please be nice to Bella...She is our guest," Edward says directly to the boys.

"I hope your happy to forget _everything_ about Mom," Paul spits with a huff, while stomping to his room, and shutting the door forcefully. I wince at the loud noise, then I see Jason look at Edward mad. "What makes you think we will be nice to Bella...When she is making you forget Mom?" Jason said while doing the same as Paul.

I look sadly at Edward, who looked completely shattered, he was clearly effected by this. Edward gathered up his emotions, and crouched down to Marie's hight. "Why don't you go to your room, while I make us some food?" Edward suggests with a sad smile. Marie gives him a tight smile and walks off.

When she is in her, room Edward walks over to the living room, and flops on the couch, while rubbing his face frustratedly. "Maybe I should go," I say while quickly trying to get out, and let this family be. "No!" Edward screams looking at me panicked, before my hand touched the handle.

"I mean...Please don't go, we just saw each other today after so many years. I'm sorry about the boys it's just...They were the ones who were really affected by their mother's death...Other than myself." Edward is shuffling up the couch and trying not to break down. I smile while sitting down next to him, he looks at me sadly and all I can do is stare at him.

He knots his fingers in his disaray of sex hair. I rub his shoulder and he sighed. "I really don't know what to do...They have no manners, no good bone in their body and most importantly...Not even a Dad," he says and I feel my heart drop. "Edward, all you need to do is be there for them," I tell him and he sigh while hitting his head on the back of the couch repeatedly.

"I can't though, I'm always at work trying to make sure they have enough. I know I work for a big company as the assistant...But I never have time with the kids!" he says frustratedly. I look at him sadly and then I thought about something. "Have they got a woman figure in their lives other than your mother?" I asked him and he sighs. "No, I have to ask my Mom to take them to school in the morning," he sighes out.

"Did your wife have any sisters? Is her mother still alive? Does she have any close personal friends?" I ask and then Edward looks at me heartbreakingly. "No Bella, her mother died a year before she did. Also she has no sisters, brothers and her Dad died, the same day as her mother. The friends of hers all moved away and I have basically no one," he says staring at his hands.

"Where is the kitchen?" I ask him and he looks at me intently. "It's just behind that door, why?" he asks and I just get up, then walk into the kitchen. I look around in the cuboards and then in the fridge. "Hey Edward! Is there anything I should know, about your childrens and your eating health?" I ask him and I suddenly hear the door open.

"No why?" he asks while walking over to me, watching me pull stuff out of the cupboards, and fridge. "I'm going to make a meal for us, so the kids can have less of a grudge on me," I tell Edward with a small smile. He sighs while placing his hands in his jean pockets. "Bella you don't have to, I usually make dinner, but instead we could just order food," he suggests and I shake my head 'no'.

"Edward please just let me do this, this is the only way, they can have a little respect towards me," I try and persuade him and he sighs. "Alright but...If it doesn't work then...Don't say I didn't warn you," he tells me and walks off. I start making a family favourite, I make Grandma' Swan's oven cooked chicken. It has secret ingredients, I was sure Edward and the kids would love it. This was always my Dad's favourite.

When I let it cook in the oven, I walked over to Edward who was sitting on the couch, while watching TV. "Hey can I ask what you are making?" Edward asks with a small smile. "Well I can tell you it is a family favouritem and that it is Grandma' Swan's secret recipe," I tell Edward and he chuckles softly.

"Can't wait to try it," Edward says with his crooked smile. "So Edward...Tell me about your wife," I suggest and he sighs. "I don't think I'm ready, for telling you what she was like, but I'll tell you her name was Angela Hernandez," he says and I noticed he had a little sparkle in his eyes. "What did she look like?" I ask him and he sighs.

"She was beautiful, but I seem to have took her for granted," he said sadly, and I looked down equally as sad. "Anyway enough about me...What about you?" he asks and I smile. "Well...I have no job currantly, no boyfriend and I had a lot of sex," I tell him and he shifts uncomfortably.

"Could you tell me, what exactly happened between you and Tyler?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. "Well me and Tyler were dating for ages, then I thought we were about to get serious when...He dumped me for my friend Jessica Stanley. I heard they were together behind my back and I just...Ran away from it..." I drift off remembering the day.

"I couldn't stand them getting cosy, while I was alone and upset. I packed up my bags, and moved here. End of story," I tell him with a shrug and he looked at me sadly. "He is a bastard to leave a gorgeous girl like you, especially for a work mate," he tells me and I blush lightly. "So what kind of work are you looking for?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I should start with something like waitressing. I have no clue why people in schools haven't said yes to me." He looks around, and then looks at me with a confused expression. "Bella what kind of qualifications have you got?" he asks and I smile. "Well I have qualifications for working with children...I have a teaching degree, I have learned English, Spanish and French."

He looks at me stunned, I smile and blush while looking at my hands. "I have to go check on the food, I'm guessing it's done by now," I say after talking to Edward, for more than an hour, and while looking at the clock. I walk over to the kitchen, pull out the chicken and start placing the food on the plate. I set the table up (That is in the kitchen) and find drinks.

When I have prepared everything, I call for Edward and the kids. They come running in, and I smile at Marie's excited face. The boys lick their lips but say nothing to me. We sit down and start eating, the boys dig in but seem to be struggling. When we are eating I get complements from Edward and Marie.

When we finished eating, I went to pick up the dishes, but Edward stopped me. "Bella you've done enough for one day...Why don't you sit down, while me and the kids clean the dishes," Edward suggests and I smile. I go to the livingroom, and sit there but then I see the boys leave, they gave me a glear before heading into their rooms. _Why did they look at me like as if I was a murderer?_

I walk over to the kitchen, but before I could open the door, Edward opened it and looked at me. "Where are the boys?" he asked me and I pointed to where they vanished to. "Agh, did they say thank you?" he asked me and I shook my head no. "Great, they completely ignored what I told them to do," he told me agitated.

"Wait here a moment, I'm going to sort this out with the boys," he tells me before heading off to get the boys. I stood there for a couple of minutes, but then I heard something fall. I walked into the kitchen, only to find Marie picking up a pan. "Need help?" I ask her and she blushes softly. I walk over and start to wash the dishes for her. When I finish washing them, I dry them and put them away.

She was quiet all through this and she didn't even look at me. "Marie are you ok?" I ask her, she looks up, and when she was about to say something, Edward walks in with the boys. "So boys..." he tells them leading them into what the needed to do. They only crossed their arms, then Edward cleared his throat, and this made them look at me. "We don't thank people we don't like," Jason spits at me and Edward looks at him shocked.

"Especially people who try and replace Mom," Paul throws at me and I stand there shocked. I hear Marie gasp, while Edward stares at me wide eyed, and outraged by his sons. "Boys! That is no way to talk to a guest!" Edward says, but they just stand their ground. I have finally had enough of their treatment towards me. "Boys please sit down so I can tell you something," I tell them and they just raise an eyebrow.

"Boys...I'm asking you politely...Please. Sit. Down," I ask of them and then, they look at me softly before sitting down. "Now look...I know I'm not your Mom and I'm not trying to replace her. I'm just a friend of your fathers, we grew up together and were close. I come here today because, me and your father haven't seen each other in years. He told me about you guys only today, I didn't know anything about you and I wanted to give a good impression."

"Bella?" Marie asks with a little sad face, "Yes Marie?" I ask her and she blushes lightly. "What is 'impression'?" she asks and I giggle. "It's when you first meet someone and you want to wow them," I tell her and she giggles. "Well anyway...I know you boys don't exactly like me...But I only wanted to make you a guys dinner, so you would give me a little respect," I tell them and they sigh.

"The thing that hurts me is...I know your father, and mother wouldn't raise you to be rude and impolite," I tell them and then they look at the table sadly. "Were sorry Bella," the boys said in unison and with regret dripping in their voice. I smile softly before they stand up and leave.

Edward walks over to me surprised and smiles. "Wow Bella...That was amazing! I couldn't do that, and get them to be sorry, the way you just did," he tells me with amazement in his eyes. "It isn't much, anyway I told you I was qualified to look after children," I told him and he smirks. He suddenly freezes and when he looks at me he gulps.

"Bella...You have been so good with the kids and...Well, you are the only person they have said sorry to, other than me and my wife," he tells me and I arch an eyebrow. "Bella I think I have found a job for you...Will you be the kids Nanny?" he asks and I gasp. "Edward, that is one huge offer to make," I tell him and he sighs.

"I know Bella but...You know how to keep them in order. You know how to cook, clean, handle my kids and somehow...You are making them more educated," he tells me and I smile. "So would you please be the Nanny?" he asks with the eyes and he knows that always gets me. "Sure Edward but...Will I have to be here early in the mornings?" I ask him and he ponders.

"I guess so, then you can take them to school. When do you want to start work?" he asks and I smile. "How about tomorrow?" I suggest and he smiles. The smile faulters when I'm about to grab my bag and head for the door. "Bella how about you pack up some of your stuff and bring it here, that way you can live here." I gasp and then look him in the eyes to see if he was joking.

"Then you don't have to go to bed so late, or wake up so early," he suggests and I think about it. "Sure, but what about days off and holidays?" I ask him and he smiles. "Well on holidays you will be coming with us, I'll drive you home but...I expect you packed by tomorrow and staying the night tomorrow."

I blush lightly at the thought of me staying in Edward's house. "On Saturday's and Sunday's you can have it off, that means you work a normal 5 day routine," he tells me and I sigh. "On your days off you can either spend it here as a guest, instead of the Nanny 24/7 and be simple Bella," he explains and I smile.

"You need to wake up early though...It's Monday tomorrow...Remember?" he says to me and I smirk. "Alright boss, but what about money?" I ask him and he slits his eyes. "How much do you want?" he asks and I smile. "5 pounds an hour," I tell him and he nods. "When do you want to collect it?" he asks me and I laugh. "Every night I want my days work," I tell him and he nods again.

"I guess that's it," he tells me but I shake my head, and tut at him. "Where will I be sleeping?" I ask him and he smirks. "Follow me," he tells me and I follow closly. We walk up the stairs, around the courner, and untill we reach the end of the corridor, he opens the door. It was a big room with enough things for me, it had a theme of blue and I loved it.

"Now we are sorted," I tell him and he smiles, "You also have a bathroom for yourself," he tells me and I smile. We say our goodbyes to the kids and I we head over to get my car. I get in, say my goodbye to Edward, and speed off to my house. When I get home I have a shower, get changed into my pjs and fix my suitcase, before going to sleep.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I would get to finally have a job and work for someone I trust. I never felt so happy, and I knew I would love this job, as much as I actually thought I would. That night I fell asleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be the day...

~Nanny Swan~

What do you think? Send me some love with reviews! Much love and I will write Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 3: The Nanny Sings

Nanny Swan

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Sorry for the hold up! I had a lot to do and it was a hard project. I have so many things to do i'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm drained energy wise. Please can I have 6 reviews? Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! It's long!**

**Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Good Day- Luce, Working 9 to 5- Dolly, Someone Like You- Adele.**

**6 reviews for this chapter= Faster update!**

Chapter 3: The Nanny Sings

Last Time: _That night I fell asleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be the day..._

I woke up with a spring in my step, I was never so happy while I did my usual routine. I walked around my house with my packed suitcases. I had one suitcase with all my clothes and the other had my personal stuff. I rushed to lock my house up, grabbing a snack and heading for my car.

When I got my house locked up, my suitcases in the back of my car, I headed for Edward's house and didn't look back. I was so happy that I felt like I could explode. Not only did I _finally_ have a job, but I could spend time with my best friend _and_ get to work for him. That, for me, was the best present anyone could ever give me.

When I got there I felt happy that Edward left me a letter. It had my own keyes, and they are sorry if they are asleep by the time I'm here. I opened the door, walked back to my car and pulled out my suitcases. When the door shut I heard shuffling. "Bella?" I heard Edward's voice. "Yes Edward?" I asked him and he came out of the courner in his business suit. _Fuck did he look hot! _

I walked over to him and dropped my suitcases down dramatically. I heard Edward laugh, "Bella could you wake up the kids for me?" he asks and I nod. When I leave I focus on my job, and when I woke up the kids they weren't nice about it. I wouldn't blame them though...It is only 7:30am. I woke up an hour and a half before, just so I could get ready and get here on time.

They stubled out of bed and I walked back for Edward's orders. "So what else should I do Mr Cullen?" I ask him professionaly. "One moment Bella," he says as he walks over to his kids in the kitchen trying to make their food. "Bella could you sit down for a moment," he says to me and I nod. When I sit down the kids look at me and Edward wierdly.

"Dad why did Bella wake us up?" Paul asked with a wierd face. "Don't call her Bella anymore because...Well kids she is...Nanny Swan now," he told them and I saw shock cross all of their faces. "Be-Nanny Swan is this true?" Marie asked with big eyes. I smiled at her softly, she smiled back politely. "Yes Marie...I'm your new Nanny," I tell her and she smiles.

"Nanny Swan is going to be living with us, the weekends will be for her and she is to be treated with _respect_," he says with authority. The kids nod and I smile at them. "Bella I have a couple of minutes to show you around, could you wait for a moment while I grab something I have for you," he tells me and before I could answer he disappears.

"Alright," I say getting up and walking over to the fridge. I pulled out some ingredients and orange juice. The kids were watching me while I made them fench omlettes, they 'oohed' and 'ahhed' when I flipped the omelettes. They dug in and Marie complemented my cooking. "This is amazing Nanny Swan," she said while licking her lips and I smiled.

"Bella?" Edward called out, and I followed him when I saw him beckon to me. "Bella I will show you around the house, and you don't have to panick about your suitcases...I've took them to your room," he told me and I followed closely behind. "Well this is the living room," he said showing me a lovely 'relaxation room' in colours of cream and brown. "This is the dining room," Edward tells me showing me a grand dining room with a huge table. The chairs were all neat and perfect, the room was a lovely pale beige.

"This is the game room," Edward said while showing me a room that was possible to have every game I knew of...And others. "This is the guest bathroom," he said opening a door to a lovely bathroom. "This is the two guest rooms," he said opening two rooms, and they had the same theme but different colours. One is a warm blood red, the other is a soft green. "This is the laundry room," Edward showing me a small space where you could wash and hang the clothes.

"This is the piano room," he says while opening a door to show me a room that caught my breath. The piano room had a lovely table, chairs and even couches. They all didn't compare to the grand black paino, it just screamed 'Edward' and I felt an urge to go into that room. When Edward showed me outside's pool, gazebo and BBQ... he said he had a surprise for me.

When he stood by a pale white wooden door...I felt my heart racing. "Bella...This is your room," he tells me before opening it and I gasp. It was blue themed, it was light and I felt like myself in this room. It had lovely curtains, beautiful king size bed and amazing amount of room. When he showed me my own bathroom I think I was about to faint.

When I walked over to the kitchen I felt my heart combust. The kids were all helping each other with the dishes. One put away, one dried and the other one cleaned. I felt proud of them but they needed to get ready for school. I rushed over to them, smiling at them proudly and took over slowly. "Kids go get ready so Nanny Swan can take you to school," Edward said behind me.

I felt my body warm up at the sensation of happiness. I felt like I could make a difference to the kids, be a woman figure for this family. When I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder I turned my head to face him. "Bella I have to leave now for work, there is a folder I want you to read through when you come back," he tells me and I just nod. "I'll see you later, now do a good job and I'll be back soon."

He left me then and I hesitated for a moment, but I got back to life when I heard footsteps. When I saw the boys with backpacks, clothes ready for school and their hands awkwardly in their pockets, I wondered what was with Marie. I walked over to her door, knocked and then opened when she said I could. I came in to see her struggling, but I smiled at her attempt at doing pig tails.

"I don't know how you do the piggy tails Nanny Swan," Marie whined and this caused me to giggle softly. "Come 'ere" I tell her while pointing to her seat infront of the mirror and desk. She sat down with a sigh and we still had enough time. I could remember what schools Edward wrote for me to take them to. I picked up her hair brush, brushed her hair and asked her to hand me the bobbles.

When she passed me them she didn't look at herself in the mirror. She looked down at the floor sadly, then sighed every once and a while. I pulled her hair into two pig tails, on the side of her head the way she wanted to have them. "Marie what's wrong? Your very quiet," I tell her and she looks at me shocked. "I-I..." she stops herself and I stare down at her.

"M-my brothers told me I can't be friends with you...I really like being your friend though Nanny Swan," she whispered out and this made me feel sad. _Why does she have to listen to what her brothers tell her? She can be friends with whoever she wants to be with! _I felt slightly angry about this subject and so I just pushed it away.

"Don't worry Marie...I'll fix this...I promise," I told her and she smiles up at me, when she sees that I have finished doing her hair, she gets up and hugs me. "Thank you so much Nanny Swan!" she says with a slight giggle, it was enchanting and I couldn't help but giggle myself. We reached over to the boys when I helped Marie get her bag on. We headed for the door and I drove them to where they had to be.

They seemed slightly scared, but when I said goodbye only Marie said goodbye back. I felt slightly hurt by this, but I drove back to the Cullen's house and went straight to the living room. I saw a black folder, I gasp at how it had my name on top of it on a lable. I picked it up and started reading.

_Bella, _

_I'm glad to have you as my Nanny, but I have things that are to be dealt with seriously. My children have a very lonely time here on their own and I'm glad they have you now. Please treat my words with up most honesty and follow out my set orders. I have a thing with orders..._

_I tend to enjoy having things in a pattern. It eases my stress and I know it is easy to follow. I have no problems with your personal moments, issues and significant others. Please understand I only want the best for my children. _

_My children are very fussy when it comes to things. They like to have some time with me at night, but I don't seem to have the energy. They also have a time table, this can help you with what you have to do and when they sleep...You have relaxation time. _

_I would love it if you could cook me and my children decent food. The food needs to be healthy and the food needs to change every day. Give them something exciting. I don't like my kids having high energy drinks, like coke, pepsi, lemonade or anything with gass. Please respect this. _

_Turn over the page for the time table and if you have any questions on anything...Ask me._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

I smiled at his letter, I understood and respected his opinions. I wouldn't fight him and he knew that. When I flipped the page I almost cried. There was so much to do and I didn't know how or when to start! I think my eyes were hurting with so much to do...

_Morning stuff:_

_7:00am- wake up the kids and make them breakfast._

_7:45am- take them to school, the drive is about 10 minutes long._

_8:00am- clean up the house a little, use this advantage to its fullest._

_10:00am- do laundry, if it is sunny put it outside the back. There is a hanging line for you and some pegs. _

_10:30am- clean the beds if needed. We like to change our bed covers every week on Friday. _

_11:00am- make sure the house looks presentable outside. I.E any plant we wont want or some sort of unexplainable object. _

_11:45am- tend to the rabbits. _

_12:20pm- start doing the dinner._

_while the food is cooking- prepare the table._

_When the food is ready- let it set and cool a little._

_2:50pm- go pick up the kids._

_3:10pm- give the kids -yourself and myself- dinner. _

_3:45pm- clean the dishes, dry them and put them away._

_4:05pm- go check on the laundry._

_4:25pm- entertain the kids while I work in my office._

_5:15pm- bath time_

_6:25pm- family time -including you Bella-._

_6:55pm- story time, then sleep time._

_The rest of the night untill 11:00pm- you have relaxation._

_11:00pm- bed time._

_7:00am- wake up and repeat routine._

I gasped at some stuff. There was just so much to do during the day and night. How would I be able to entertain children? I know I'm qualified but...How can I entertain them? Should I just leave them to run around? Should they play on the wii without me there?...Ok maybe not. How about we just watch a movie?

I finally got up and started to do my job. When I finished it up to going to pick up the kids I froze a little. Then I forgot about what just happened and rushed to go pick them up. When I got there they sat outside waiting patiently for me. I smile and greet them, though the boys simply weren't having it.

When I got to the house I could tell Edward was here, judging by the fact that his car was here. We walked inside and Edward was no where to be found. Paul and Jason just went to their rooms and Marie stood there upset. "Marie what's wrong?" I ask her and she looks up at me sadly. "Daddy never wants to be with us, he is always in his office," she tells me and her bottom lip trembles a bit.

"Your Daddy loves you very much, he just has a lot of work to do and that is stuff us adults do," I tell her with as much sweetness I could muster. She nodded and left me there to feel sadness for this family. I went to the kitchen and re-heated the food. When I got the table set up -I mean by putting the food and drinks- I walked over and called for them. "Dinner's ready!" I state and next thing I know I hear 4 doors open.

When we all sat down together we ate in silence. I felt like I should break the silence since Edward wasn't doing it. "So kids how was school?" I asked them and Edward lifted his head from staring down at food. Paul shrugged and Jason diliberated. "It was alright I guess," Paul said with a slight shrug. "It was the same as any other day," Jason said. If I can be honest, but I have never seen such smart kids.

"I found it fun," Marie whispers quietly. "Really? Did you guys learn anything knew?" I asked with interest. "Yeah I learned the 8 times tables," Jason told me and I smiled. "Wow my boy knowing the 8 times tables...I'm proud son well done," Edward said to him with a smile. I felt my lips pull into an uncontrolable smile. "What about you Marie?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

She looked away and gleared a little. "Yeah I learned to not trust anyone with your paint covered sponges," Marie said. Me, Edward and Jason laughed. I looked over to Paul "Paul, did you learn anything?" I asked him and he stopped eating. The next thing he did surprised me. He grabbed his paper towl, threw it at the barely touched food and gleared at me.

"Yeah, I learned not to trust some new 'Nanny'," he spits at me before stomping off to his room. "Paul!" Edward called after him, I could tell he was offended by this and it hurt me to see this. "Edward leave it...It's fine," but I knew it wasn't and I felt like bursting into tears. Marie, Jason and Edward looked at me sadly. I couldn't take their looks anymore so I picked up Paul's plate and took it to the kitchen.

I never thought I could hold in these many tears, I was crying quietly while I washed Paul's dish. I heard the dishes clash onto the surface, then I felt strong hands rub my shoulders soothingly. "Bella I'm sorry for my son's behaviour and...Wait are you crying?" he asks when he hears a small sob escape my lips. "No, I'm not...I just have something in my eyes," I try and use that old shit.

"Bella you can't lie to me," he whispered, he then grabbed a dry cloth, turned the tap off, spun me so I was facing him and dried my hands slowly. He watched me while he did this, this was soothing yet...So hot! "I don't know what I'm doing wrong?" I tell him while he pulls me into his chest. That was when I noticed I was sobbing into his shirt.

"Bella you're not doing anything wrong, my kids are just...Sensitive to other women around me. They only trust my Mom and she barely comes here," he tells me and I feel sorry for this confused family. "I guess I'm just not wanted here," I tell him while crying silently and he just holds me tighter. "Bella I can't loose you again," he tells me devestatingly.

"I just don't know how long I can take of this Edward," I tell him while pulling back. He cups my face and kisses my tears away. "Bella I promise they will like you in th end," he offers but I just smile softly. When I finish with the rest of the chores, I pondered the thought of me and the children. I needed to sort things out...

It was time for entertainment, so I called them over and told them to sit down. We were in the piano room and I warmed up my fingers before I looked at them. They seemed to be slightly concerned as to what I was about to do. When they were silent I started to play the song that came to mind. I knew this song off by heart and I can easily nail this.

"I heard that you settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you. Old friend why are so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."

I could hear the kids moving in a little closer, I think they were amazed. "I hate to turn up out of the blue ininvited but I, couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over." I could feel my heart really mean the lyrics.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me! I believe I remember you say 'sometimes it lasts to love but sometimes it hurts instead'. Sometimes it lasts to love but sometimes it hurts instead." Marie walked over to sit next to me. She stared at me with adoring eyes.

"You'd know how the time flys, only yesturday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze. Bounded by, be surprised, by our glory days. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I, couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over."

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me! I believe I remember you say 'sometimes it lasts to love but sometimes it hurts instead'. Nothing compares no worries or cares, regrets and mastakes they were memories made." I started to feel my heart pour out to little kids.

"Who would have know how, bitter sweet this would taste? Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you. Don't forget me! I believe I remember you say 'sometimes it lasts to love but sometimes it hurts instead'." I could sence my fingers slightly burn with satisfaction.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me! I believe I remember you say 'sometimes it lasts to love but sometimes it hurts instead'. Sometimes it lasts to love but sometimes it hurts instead." My sences were on overload and I sighed after finishing my song.

What I didn't expect was the clapping. "Bella..." now _that_ was somthing I didn't expect...

~Nanny Swan~

**Please can I have my 6 reviews? What do you think? Give me songs that are sang with a piano people! Much love! Have no clue when to write next! So keep alert!**


	5. Chapter 4: Family Fall Out

Nanny Swan

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! For some of you who don't think my story is as accurate as it should be please remember...This is fanfiction! Just go with it and you'll have no problems! Plus Bella won't take so much money off Edward because she loves him and he is her best friend! Let's just say Edward **_**is**_** top dog. Please can I have 4 reviews! The quicker they are the faster I update! Remember the warning's and you'll be fine! Enjoy! Got loads of things to do in my exam! Please give me the 4 reviews and I will write the next chapter Wednessday! **

Song's For This Chapter (In Order): Eyes- Rogue Wave, A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton, Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson, Do You Know- Enrique Iglesias, Take Care- Rihanna ft Drake.

Chapter 4: Family Fall Out

Last Time: _"Bella..." now that was something I didn't expect..._

I turned myself around quickly to look at the gorgeous man behind me. He is clapping while smiling and leaning on the door frame. His blue button up shirt was open at the top. His jeans were still in place and not falling to the floor. His hair was even more a mess, all this rememinded me of when we were younger.

"When did you learn how to play the piano?" he asked while walking over to me. "Since I heard you play...I wanted to play myself," I admitted blushing and looking at the floor. "Is piano the only instrument you play?" he asks raising an eyebrow and I blush even more if possible. "No, I also know how to play the guitar," I told him and he smirks.

"You need to show me that sometime," he says with a cheeky wink and I giggle bashfully. I smiled at him when he sat down placing Marie on his lap. "Play something else for us, but not so sad and miserable," he suggests with a cheeky smile. "Alright..." I say this while racking my brain for a good happy song.

Might as well dazzel them...I picked the song that I knew had a happy tune and it would dazzel them. I moved my fingers rapidly to the song in my head. The next thing I knew I felt everyone's stare and I blushed again. I prepared myself for the lyrics to jump in with the music.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, throught the crowd." I could already feel my heart race with nerves. I tried to shake it off but when I lifted my eyes to see Edward's reaction: I got completely nervous and I think he could tell.

"And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder...If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, tonight." Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"It's always times like these, when I think of you and, wonder if you ever think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong, living in, your precious memory." I smiled at the thought of Edward and his kids enjoying this.

"'Cause I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder...If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? Oh. 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, tonight." Edward was staring at me when I looked into his eyes. I looked away quickly because of his smouldering glance.

"And I, I don't want to let you know I, I drown in your memory I, I don't want to let this go I, I don't." The beat flowed calmly and I started to relax. "Making my way down town, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound." Paul and Jason stepped closer and leaned on the grand, black piano.

"Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd." Edward pulled Marie into a big hug and she giggled. I felt the courners of my lips pull uncontrolably at the sound, I heard Edward chuckle and I didn't know if it was because of me or Marie.

"And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder..." Edward tickled Marie and I could tell they were enjoying the performance. "If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, now." Marie sighed into Edward's chest and I felt my heart warm up.

"If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight..." I let the keys play after and when it went silent I looked into the family's eyes and smiled. They were stunned, yet when I looked again I notice Paul hide his adoration.

"What did you guys think?" Edward asked them with a bright smile on his face. "It was amazing Daddy!" Marie says bouncing on his lap, and he chuckles while holding her hips to steady her. "I think it was good," Jason told me with seriousness and I smile softly. "What about you Paul?" Edward asks him and he just huffs. "I've heard better and let me tell you...That was bad," he tells me and rushes out to his room.

Edward looks at me appologetically and rushes off to get his son. I gulp, my heart felt like it shattered and I hated the strain I was giving this family. Marie looked at me sad, got off her seat and left. Jason walked over to me, his facial expression seemed just as sad as Edward's. "I'm sorry about my brother, I don't think what he is doing is nice. I hope you can forgive him," Jason says this and leaves me on my own.

When everyone left me I started to cry, and when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I jumped. Edward looked at me sadly, I never felt so sad for him and the struggle of his family. "Bella...Are you alright?" he asked sadly. "Do I look like I'm alright?" I ask him infuriated. He looks at me pained and then winces at the venom in my voice. "Bella...I was just asking," he tells me with an upset expression.

I stand up, run my fingers through my hair, when I gathered up my emotions: I turn to Edward and look at him sadly. "I know, I'm sorry for reacting like that...I just don't know what I'm doing wrong!" I say with a sob. Edward stands up, strides over to me and wraps me in his arms. "I'm so sorry Bella," he whispers in my hair while I cry my heart out.

"It's not your fault Edward, I just need to find a way to win him over..." I cry out and when I gathered up my emotions I pull away. "Why don't you give Marie a bath and I'll talk to Paul?" Edward suggests and I just nod. I walk away to get Marie and when I have the bath ready for her, she comes in and gets undressed. I turn my back so she doesn't get nervous and to give her privacy.

When she is in, I ask for permission and turn around. I take a couple of seconds to relax because she is covered with bubbles. It makes me want to laugh, but when I hear Edward and Paul outside argueing, I close my eyes and sigh. "He doesn't hate you, you know?" Marie tells me and I look at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask her when I kneel beside the bath tub and grab the shampoo. "Paul, he doesn't hate you...He only doesn't like you because he thinks you want to take him away from Mommy." I sigh at this statement, but I look into her eyes calmly. "Why don't we just get you washed, so you can spend some family time with your Daddy?" I suggest and she giggles. I smile and finish my work on her.

"Bella?" I hear a voice come from behind me when I finish washing my face. I was sweating like hell next to Marie, with the warm water and warm clothing...It didn't surprise me. "Yes?" I ask when I turn around and see Jason I smile softly. "Could I please have my bath?" he asks and I just nod at him, when he gets into the bathroom we stand there awkwardly. "Do you want me to help clean you up?" I ask shyly and he just blushes lightly.

"I'm fine," he whispers and I walk out closing the door behind me. "Bella?" I hear Edward voice, I head for Edward's room and stand frozen. He was only in his jeans, I could see his abs and muscles. "Bella are you alright?" Edward asks confused when he notices me frozen by his door. I shake my head out of it, walk over to him and try to keep my eyes glued to his face...It didn't work though.

"Could you go help Marie in the kitchen, she said she's making cup cakes." When I hear 'cup cakes' I run out the door and find Marie licking a blue plasic spoon. It's chocolate and when she saw me she froze. "What are you doing?" I ask her raising my eyebrows and she looks at me innocently. Her facial expression is innocent and 'i've just got caught red handed so, I'm going to act like nothing happened'.

I smile when I see her plop the spoon back in the bowl, "Nothing," she says with an innocent voice and I giggle. "I see that," I tell her with a giggle and she laughs with me. I laugh even more when she notices she has chocolate all over her. We quickly get the cup cakes done and then Jason pitches in. When we are all here, Paul just walks in then leaves. Edward leaves to go see what is wrong, but I feel my heart sink.

I hear footsteps come closer to us, my heart rate racing and I close my eyes. "I'm sorry dad but...I don't say sorry to a _Nanny_," I hear Paul spit at Edward. "Paul don't act like that, she is my friend," Edward says sternly. When they come in I open my eyes, Edward looks worn out and I just feel torn. "I'm not sorry Bella, because I don't apologise to Nanny's, but definatly not you. You are not a member of our family, and never will be."

I felt my tears well up, from both anger and sadness. Paul was about to rush off again, but I quickly stood up and slamed my hands on the table. "Paul!" I screamed in time with my hands hitting the table. Paul turns around and glears at me.

"I am sick and tierd of your atittude! I think all of us are! Why do you hate me so much? What have I done wrong to make you despise me?" I ask him completely angry and he just glears at me more. "Your father is so warn out! Look at him." I say pointing at Edward who looked completely exhausted. Paul didn't even look at Edward he just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Look at him!" I demand, Paul flinches a smidge and then turns to look at Edward. Edward looks down at Paul sadly and exhaustedly. "See? You say I'm the one ruining this family, but here are the facts! I am not trying or going to replace your mother! I don't want to ruin your family and by what I can see...You are the only one hating me! Yes I'm the Nanny, but I'm also your Dad's friend!" Edward looked at me sadly.

"Also I have never thought about hurting you guys! I'm also a human being aswell you know! I have feelings! I'm not the one forcing Marie not to be my friend!" by this point I was crying and pointing at my chest. "I don't know what I have done to get this much hatered from you! The only think I ask is...What is so hateable about me? Tell me this and I'll leave..." I promise him and when I look into Edward's eyes he looks at me pained.

"I don't have any reason for you to go," Paul says with a sad expression. "Now please try and be nice to me, I know you may hate me...But atlease give me respect. Now go say sorry...And mean it," I tell him and he just nods. I sigh, watch him walk over to Edward and hang his head sadly. "I'm sorry Dad," he whispers and Edward just hugs him. "I'm sorry Jason," Paul says walking over to Jason and they have a little brotherly moment.

"I'm sorry Marie," he whispers to her and she just smiles sadly. She forgives him and hugs him close. When I see Paul walk over to me, his head hanging down I frown and kneel to his hight. "I'm sorry Nanny Swan," he whispers and I pull his chin up, his stare is fixed with mine. "It's alright...As long as you know what you did wrong," I whisper and he just nods while smiling.

We relax and eat the finished cup cakes. When I cleared up, it was time for story time. When I read to them while Edward was off somewhere, I smiled and put them to bed after reading to them. When I walked down the corridor, I could hear Edward on the phone and I smiled. It seemed he was talking to his mother. "You won't believe it mom! She really made him say sorry!...Yeah...I know...I'll tell her soon...I'm not sure she just put the kids to sleep...Alright...Bye!"

When I came in Edward straightened himself before opening his arm for me to snuggle in. When I was about to snuggle in and sit next to him I thought twise. I quickly asked to be excused and left to go have a shower. When I finished having a shower, I got changed into nice purple cotton PJ's, and put on my comfy slippers. Before I went to snuggle up with Edward I first blow dryed my hair.

When I entered Edward started to look me up and down. "Love the PJ's," he said but when he opened his arms I practically lundged. When I got comfortable, Edward started to chuckle and I looked up at him with a smirk. "What?" I questioned while raising an eyebrow cheekily. "I love the slippers," he said pointing at my dark blond dog slippers. I giggled and snuggled in closer.

He turned on the TV and what came on was 'The Stepford Wives' and I was so pleased when he changed the channel. What we are watching now is '50 first dates'. "I really hate that movie," I mumble to Edward randomly. "What this one?" he asks picking up the tv remote. "No! I don't mean this one...I meant the one of 'The Stepford Wives," I tell him and he sighs.

"Why?" he asks and then I snuggle a little more into him. "I just don't like the thought that the husbands would actually turn their wives into something they aren't. They look like barbies, they even act like barbies. All they do is what men would say is 'the perfect wife'. I find it funny though in the end when you see Nicole's character come out and tell the men what they need to hear," I tell him with a little smile.

"I know I like that part too. The only thing I don't like is exactly the same thing as you don't. I find it annoying how some guys think that a woman's job is to: wash, cook, clean, look after your children, tend your _every_ need, carry your babies, fulfill your sexual fantasies and to shop for food." I smile at him at how well he understood me. "I don't think that is the perfect wife, not even the perfect woman!" Edward admitts and I smile.

"What is the perfect wife and woman?" I ask him and he looks down at me smiling shyly. "The perfect woman and wife for me would be...A woman who can: look after me, my kids but most importantly _herself_, I like a woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind, who knows how to deal with things, who isn't always stressing, who isn't afraid to show her emotions. She will also: have to have self respect, nice personality, organised, doesn't mind to get messy at times, won't be sad if she breaks a nail..."

I was amazed about this woman Edward kept talking about, "She will have to be a little bashfull, clumsy, scared of movies, moderate in bed and most of all...She has to just be herself," he says staring down at me with a smile on his face. "Wow your wife must have been an amazing woman," I tell him stunned and he just sighs. "She was...She just wasn't the woman I described. She was amazing, but the complete opposite, she never really did want kids."

I felt sad for him, "She never really wanted to show herself, she wasn't who she really was...But more importantly she wasn't the one for me," he sighs into my hair. "Then why did you marry her?" I ask concerned. "I guess it was the old saying 'opposites attract'," he says shrugging and kissing the top of my head. We watch the rest of the movie together, when it's finished it was time for me to go to bed. Edward walked me to my bedroom door, "So have you ever met your ideal guy?" he asks and I blush softly.

"Yes I have, he has captured my heart since the first day I met him. Have you met the woman of your dreams?" I ask him back and he sighs. "I think I have, but you never know," he tries to explain but when he leaves to his room, I do too. That night was the one thousand'th time I dreamed about Edward Cullen...

~Nanny Swan~

**What do you think? Can I please have 4 reviews? If I get them I'll type faster! If I get them updates will be more frequent! So give me 4 reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 5: Running Around Again

Nanny Swan

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! You guy's know the drill. Please can I have 4 reviews? I'm sorry for not writing in so long, I didn't have any idea on what would happen...But I finally have something! This chapter is the devoped relationship between Bella and Edward. Please review and...Enjoy! **

Songs For Chapter (In Order): Charlie Brown- Coldplay, Feelin Good- Pussy Cat Dolls, Love Me For Me- Cher Lloyed.

Chapter 5: Running Around Again

Last Time: _That night was the one thousand'th time I dreamed about Edward Cullen..._

I was making us some risotto and I looked over to the kids who were running around the house. It's Friday so they will be a little hyperactive and I giggled a little. I saw how well they could get along but...It made me feel sad when I noticed how Paul still didn't like me. Today Edward was hosting a party for his parents. It's their aniversary and Edward wanted to hold the party for them.

I thought it was sweet, I haven't seen Esme and Carlisle for a while and I missed them. I looked over for the kids again, noticing they seemed to have run out, but I could still hear them laughing, running and screaming. I looked back at the food, knowing that Edward would soon be home and getting things ready. I sighed, but when I felt arms wind around my waist I smiled.

"Mmmmm, what are we eating?" he asks and I giggle while his nose was at my available neck. His face was in the crook of my neck, he nuzzled a little and this made me giggle more. "We are eating Italian risotto," I state and he chuckles. "Smells delicious," he whispers and I smile. "I have a surprise for you later," he tells me and I giggle a little. I was finally finished, so I asked Edward to move away and got the food ready.

When we finally ate, I was going to wash the plates, but just as I was about to start Edward held my arm, making me stop and look at him. "Bella, I'll do it with Marie," he says softy and I blush a little. "Ok, what should I do?" I ask him and he smiles softly. "Go into your room, the surprise is in there," Edward says at me smirking and I hear Marie's giggles.

I wonder down the halls, all the way to my room and I enter to my room. I notice the dress, it has white for the top of my chest and then blue running all the way down. It has a beautiful blue flower then ribbon running all the way down, it is breathtaking. I look at the straps wondering if it will hold my boobs, making sure it is secure and tight. When I found out my result I smiled, then next thing I noticed was the necklace that went with it, I smiled and giggled. It feels like Alice ran in and gave me these.

I always thought of Alice as my 'fairy godmother' and smiled at the memory. The shoes are amazing, they have a very elegant feel, but still have a sexy feel. It's blue, has a beautiful flower and comepletely dazzeled me. I rushed to the bathroom, knowing I would need to freshen up if I was going to wear that. When I got out after showering, I looked over to my room and screamed.

"You didn't really think it was Edward who bought this dress for you...Did you?" she asked and I laughed at the insanity. "What is my surprise then?" I ask and she pouts, I laugh again and she looks at me pained. "I'm the present Belly," she says and I smile, walk over to her and hug her. "I'm happy you are Ali," I tell her and she giggles softly.

I step back and notice she is wearing a lovely dress, it's elegant and sassy at the same time. It's light purple and Alice's hair is always the same. She always has her pixie like hair, that matches her pixie like face. I smiled and she smiled in return. "Get changed so I can fix your lovely hair," she says before she exits and leaves me alone. I look over to the dress and shoes, walk over and deliberate. I get changed without thinking, when Alice comes in I've already dried my hair.

"Ali where is my little god daugter?" I ask her and she just giggles. "Silly she is staying with my Mom and Dad," she says with a laugh. She walks up to me, turns on the curlers and smiles. "Let me do your make-up," she says and I just let her do her work. When she is finished, she goes to grab the curlers and does my hair. In what felt like an hour, she is finished and I smile.

She turns me to a mirror and I feel my body react. I looked amazing, my eyes had a smokey effect and I just felt good about myself. I actually felt...Glamorous. "Wow," I whispered and Alice giggled. "I know," she squeals and leads me out. When we leave, I notice that everyone is already here and I smile. Before we could go in, Alice stops me and looks in my eyes. "Bella stay here, I want to present you in and when you hear me call you...Come in ok?" she says and runs off.

I stand there for a few seconds, feeling completely stupid and when I notice the song that is on, I laugh. It's Fergie's 'Glamorous' and it was the song I was feeling like listening to. I heard Alice call for me and so it was my cue to come in. I strutted down as best as I could, feeling amazing with a huge smile and I laugh. I see Edward looking at me, smiling hugely and looking flirty. No he can't be flirty can he? Ahhh well...

I walk over to them and was instantly hugged by Esme. She is wearing a beautiful olive green dress, it reaches the floor and it has a very elegant feel. I felt so out of place next to her, the colour made her eyes pop. Esme has bronze hair, just like Edward and the same green eyes. I smiled at her, pulled away and she twirled me around. "Bella you look stunning," she says with a giggle and I laugh. When she lets go of my hand Carlisle hugs me tight.

"You look breathtaking Bella," he tells me after pulling away and I laugh. "I don't know but I think my Ali's creation is mesmoriseing," I hear the familiar voice of Jasper coming from beside Alice. I smile, rushing over to him and hugging him. "Jaz!" I squeal before letting go and facing the others. I suddenly feel someone tugging on my dress, I looked down only to look into Marie's eyes. "You look beautiful Bella," I smile at her and notice how cute she looks.

Marie has soft curls like mine, her hair big and volumed. She has a cute little brown head band, a cute dress and little cute pumps. Her dress has a bow at the back and different coloured spots. Her dress is brown the same as the head band and I just had to smile widely. "I think you're wrong Marie...You look beautiful, not me," I say with a smile and she blushes. I had to giggle at this, I gave her a kiss on her cheek and she gave me one in return.

She ran off to find her brothers, when I stood back up to my full hight, I saw Edward was smiling down at me admiringly. This time I can finally see his amazing outfit. His tux is different to his business and I swear I was drooling at the sight infront of me. He is wearing a cute tie, sexy blazer that shows off his slim waist and _Oh My God! I'm getting so wet! Shit!_

I had to look away shyly, I was getting so warm and I felt my cheeks heat up. I suddenly felt Edward's finger lift my chin to look at him. "You look absolutely-" he was cut off by Alice's squeal. "Belly! Come with me to get a drink please!" Alice says pulling me away from them all and taking me to the drinks. We have a Manhattan and just stare at everyone dancing to Akon's 'Beautiful', and I notice some guy standing while staring at me.

When I look over at Alice, she has suddenly disappear and when I look back at the guy, he is walking towards me. He stops infront of me, his hands in his pockets and smiling. "Hello beautiful," he says looking me up and down. "Wanna-" he starts to ask "No," I say cutting him short. "Come on," he says pushing himself against me and I glare at him. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask him with narrowed eyes.

"Trying to get me some fine piece of ass," he says to me and I just laugh. "Too bad you are not 'getting lucky' with me," I spit and try to walk away, pushing him off me. He suddenly grabs my arm, I turn to face him and when I look up he smiles. "Get off of me," I warn about to lose my grace. "No," he growls and before I could do anything, Esme is here and she pushes his hand off my arm. "Get your hands off, I don't care if you are one of my huband's work-mate's son, you don't touch a woman who doesn't want you to," she spits at him and he just walks off.

"Come on Bella, lets dance to this one, just you and me," Esme suggests and I laugh. "Sure Esme," I say and she holds out her hand. We walk to the dance floor, we dance to Pussy Cat Dolls' 'Feelin Good' and elegantly. Swaying, spinning and twirling lightly. Feeling good and having a good time. When we finish, Carlisle walks up to Esme and asks for her hand. The next song, I could pick out to be Cher Lloyed's 'Love Me For Me'.

When I was about to walk off, I felt someone hold my hand and I looked to the person only to see Edward. He smiled at me softly, bowing a little and kissing my hand. "Can I have this dance Miss Swan?" he asks with the knowing crooked smile. "Why yes you may," I state with a giggle and he chuckles softly. He pulls me by my waist, untill his arms are completely around me.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella," he tells me and I smile. "Thank you Edward, you look handsome yourself," I say looking up at him from under my lashes. He chuckles before pulling us away to spin me. I giggle, feeling free and happy right at this very moment. I look at Edward and giggle when we are face to face. "I felt angry at how that guy was handling you," he whispers into my ear when I look over at him and I smile, while blushing slightly.

"Edward I'm fine, your Mom saved me from 'the big bad wolf' so there is no worries," I state and he laughs. "Bella you always know how to make me laugh," he states with a gleam in his eyes, I start to blush lightly and laugh. "You're beautiful when you blush, you know that right?" he asks and I laugh while shaking my head 'no'. "Well you are," he tells me, while saying this into my hair next to me ear.

I lay my head on his shoulder for a moment, before pulling away and dancing. He spins me, pulls me to his chest or pulls me close through all of the song making me feel special. I fall for this guy more and more. It actually scares me, I don't know if he cares for me the same way and if he doesn't...It would tare me to pieces. I would feel broken without him, I feel like myself near him and the electricity is always present.

I smile at the thought of Edward actually likeing me back. "What are you smiling about?" Edward asks and I just giggle. "Just at how we met," I tell him and it was partly true. "I know, wasn't exactly the best meeting but...It was good enough for us right?" he asks smirking and I laugh. "Perfect," I tell him truethfully and he laughs. When the party ends, me, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all help me clean up.

After everything, I walk around and check the bedrooms. The kids were all asleep and bathed. They seemed to be happy about today. I only wished I could change Paul's oppinion about me. When I was about to go into my room, I took off my shoes and heard something that wasn't normal. It was a piano being played and I knew where it was...

~Nanny Swan~

**What do you guys think? Can I have the 4 reviews? Much love and...Here are the pictures of their clothes and other stuff! Ps: Take off the spaces!**

Bella's Dress: http:/ nexteve .co. uk/ images/ D/F6305a. jpg

Alice's Dress: http :/www .wispee. com/ images /201009/thumb _img/2504_thumb _G_ 1283777017 968. jpg

Esme's Dress: http:/ image. dhgate .com/upload/ 20109/ 45/ff808081 1b9268ff01 1b96c841ea3317/ productimg 1283748769958 .jpg

Marie's Dress: http: /www. littlemissprincess. com/clothing/Dresses/ Girls-Party-Dresses /gold -brown-polka -dot-girls-party -dress-3. jpg

Edward's Tux (and all the guys aswell): http:/ blog. veritasimage. com/ images/ 2009/12/tux1. jpg

Bella's Shoes: http :/ /images/ amiclubwear/ shoes-heels -rossey -a5blue_2. jpg


	7. Chapter 6: Sharing Emotions

Nanny Swan

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please can I have 5 reviews! I need them, they are like the blood to my vampire chapters! My chapters survive with reveiws. I need to know something so I wrote it on the bottom. I also wanted to do a dedication to Whitney Houston. I hope you like it! Remember the reviews and you'll be fine! Enjoy!... **

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): Eyes- Rouge Wave (One of my favourites 'cause it's shourt!), Echo- Jason Walker, Lost In You- Three Days Grace, I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston, Bound To You- Christina Aguilera.

Chapter 6: Sharing Emotions

Last Time: _It was a piano being played and I knew where it was..._

**BPOV**

I stalked over to see who was still awake and playing a familiar song. I could hear the pain in the song, with every note they played and sighed. This could end up tragic, with me in tears or someone else could cry. I head to the piano room, only to see the one person I didn't expect to be playing.

He had his head bowed, shoulders slumped, focused on something and I felt my heart drop. He replayed the keys over and over, but never really had the guts to sing the lyrics. I walked in, but he didn't notice and I just stood at the doorway. I was afraid I would get him mad or make him cry.

I sat next to him, being slow and careful as to not frighten him. He sighed, looked at me and focused on the keys. When he dropped his head, he took a deep breath. I didn't know whether or not to join him, so I just stayed quiet and let him play.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is but I'm missing out." he sighed at the end of the sentences and I felt my heart ache for him. This song clearly had more meaning to him than it did to me.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough. 'Cause my echo, echo is the only thing that comes back. My shadow, shadow, is the only friend I have..." by this point he lifted his head but he had his eyes shut.

I knew I could join him in the next part, but I just played the keys with him. I knew I needed to comfort him some way, and playing with him is the only idea I had. I took a deep breath, knowing Edward was now ok with me singing with him. I was just scared that I would mess up his amazing song and vocals.

"Listen, listen, I would take a whisper if that was all you have to give... But it isn't, isn't. You could come and save me, try to chase it crazy right out of my head." We both looked at each other, even though I joined him and he gave me a look of appreciation.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough. 'Cause my echo, echo is the only thing that comes back. My shadow, shadow, is the only friend I have." We both smiled a little, knowing we were being a team when it came to the song.

"I don't wanna be down, and I just wanna feel alive, and get to see your face again. But 'till then: Just my echo...My shadow...Your my only friend," we look at each other while singing and playing the keys in melody. He gave me a smile, a heart warming smile that told me he would be ok.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough! 'Cause my echo, echo...My shadow, shadow," I joined Edward when I needed to, just to offer him some support. He seemed to be pleased, especially since one of his fingers brushed mine softly.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody out there?..." I could feel my heart strain, all while that he seemed pained and I wanted to hold him in my arms. All just to tell him everything would get better, yet in reality I just waited for him to finish on his own.

When he was done, he lifts his head slowly and opens his eyes in the same speed. "Thank you," he says simply, I smile and rub his back. I then suddenly see a tear fall down his cheek, but he rubs it quickly to hide it and I sigh. "Edward...You don't have to hide tears from me, God knows I have cried infront of you more times than we can remember," I says with a giggle.

He suddenly starts to shake slightly, I feel my heart drop to my stomach and I move closer to him. He hides his face in his hands, but I pry them away and he just tries to hide his tears. When I finally have him in my arms, he lets go of his face and sobs into my chest. I should feel awkward that his face is in my breasts, but I want to comfort him in any way I can.

"Shhh," I say lifting us and walking us over to the sofa. I lay down, having Edward into my side and his face in the crook of my neck. He clutches me to him, while I whisper soothing nothings in his ear. I rub his sides, in a subconsious move when someone is sad. When he finally calms down, he pulls away and I wipe his eyes.

"I must look like a pussy to you now," he says shyly and I hold his chin while examining his face. "Nope, I don't see a pussy 'cause I would know don't you think?" I say with a smirk and he chuckles. "I'm sorry for being weak just then, I shouldn't of cried..." he says trailing and looking at my shirt with his tears on.

"Edward, look at me," I say softly and he obliges. "You shouldn't be sorry and also...How long have we known each other?" I ask raising an eyebrow and he sighs. "A long time," he states with a little bow to his head. "I don't mind seeing you cry, it hurts seeing you cry but...We all cry sometime in our lives," I tell him and he smiles.

"Also, it's a way we all know we're human...Because we have emotions," I tell him and he chuckles while staring at his tears, that are on the parting of my breasts. "I doesn't have an excuse for getting your shirt wet with my tears," he says and I just laugh. "Ah it's an enzyme...I'll live," I tell him with a smirk and he smiles.

"You are truely amazing," he tells me with a gleam in his eyes, making me blush lightly. "Thank you, but...Can I ask though...Why were you crying?" I ask him and he looks away pained. "That song, made me think about Angela and how come she's not here," he says sadly and I look at the floor.

"I'm sorry for asking," I tell him whole heartedly and he just sighs. "It's not your fault she died, plus...You were just curious," he says to me with a sad smile and stood up. I didn't want to make him sad again, I wanted to fix everything and especially his broken heart. I stood up aswell, started to walk off and just as I was about to walk over out. I was stopped when his hand came in contact with my own, sending an electric currant and I gasp.

He turned me around, before pulling me into his arms and I sighed before wrapping my arms around him. We were like that for a while, just hearing each other's heart beats and breathing. I knew I was falling in love with him all over again, I was afraid I was only a friend to him. Just as we started pulling away, finally sighing and staring at eachother's faces.

I looked up into his eyes, while his arms were losing it's grip on me but was still wrapped around my waist. We looked into each other's eyes, his green eyes rushing down into my soul and I felt warmth. I suddenly noticed we were leaning in, our faces inches apart and I wanted his lips to come in contact...So badly.

Just when we were a small gap away, our eyes closed and I felt my heart rate speed up. We were so close to kissing when suddenly I heard a gasp, we pull away and just as I look over to the door frame I blush. "Daddy...I can't sleep," Marie whispered and I sighed. I look over to Edward and he sighs.

"I'll read you a story then," he says walking away and I go to the kichen to make something relaxing. When I get the chamomile drink ready, I add a drop of honey syrup and take it to Marie's room. She was tucked in bed, looking rather surprised by my thought and smiled. "What's that Bella?" she asks and I laugh.

"Sweety this is a drink to make you more relaxed," I tell her and she smiles. When I pass her the drink she takes a good wiff and smiles. "This smells delicious," she says and takes a sip. "Mmmm!" she hums while drinking greedily. "Bella...Can you sing me a song?" she asks while holding her cup close to her mouth. I smile while wondering what I should sing and I knew what to sing.

"Alright, but you need to be calm to hear this song," I tell her and she smiles. Sitting quietly in her bed, I walk over to her table and grab her brush. When I sit down next to her, she sits with her back to me and she knew what I was going to ask. This makes me smile, so I look over to see if anyone was around and brushed her hair.

"If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step...Of the way..." She was sighing every so often and I smiled into her calmness. When I finished brushing her hair, she sat back on her bed.

"And I...Will always, love you, oohh. Will always, love you...My darling you, mmm-mm." I tucked her into her bed and when I sang 'my darling you' I brushed her nose with my finger and she giggled. I smiled widely while she blushed.

"Bittersweet, memories...That is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye, please don't cry, we both know I'm not what...You need." She sighed and looked at me amazed, I think I somehow dazzled her and just as I finished Edward came in and sat down on a chair, next to Marie's bed.

"And I...Will always love you. I...Will always love you, ooh." Unlike in the song, I was more soft like the first couple of lyrics. I wanted to calm her down enough to sleep, not wake her up with my voice. Edward was staring at me with a look I couldn't quite put my finger on. He seemed to be equally or more amazed than Marie.

"I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you dreamed of. And I wish you joy, and happiness, but above all this I wish you love..." I say this while looking from Edward to Marie and Marie to Edward. They were both shocked but Edward's expression didn't make sence. Was he bored? Was he just tiered? Was he just thinking of something to do with his job? Was I annoying him? He looks blank but...He has emotions and he's smiling a lot.

"And I...Will always love you, I... Will always love you...And I...Will always love you, I...Will always love you. I, I will always love you...You darling I love you. I'll always, I'll always love you...Oooh, ooohhh," I finish and see both of them smiling. Marie's is a lazy, tierd smile and I just get up before giving Marie a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for the song, I'm tierd now so goodnight," I giggled at her forwardness.

Edward kissed her cheek, before he tucked her in a little more and closed the door behind us. When I looked over to him, he was smiling at me softly and I giggled at his dumbstrucked face. "You have the voice of an angel," he almost whispers and I head for the kitchen. He follows closely behind, when I reach there I pull out a glass and water.

I fill up the glass and offer to pour some for him. When we sit down on the couch, he gulps his drink slowly and I stare mesmorised. "How do you do it?" he asks suddenly and I blush softly. "I don't know what you mean?" I ask him back but he chuckles, before placing his half drank glass of water.

"You get to surprise me, especially with your beautiful voice," he says softly before angling himself towards me. "I don't know how I do it, but I'm surprised myself," I state but that was before he held me closer to him and I smile. "I think you are just stunning in every way," he says staring into my eyes before analyzing my face. He starts to lean in slowly, before his lips could touch mine, he pulled me closer by my waist.

When we were close again, I closed my eyes and anticipated for his lips to touch my own. My hands went to grip his shoulders and he sighed before leaning in even closer. When our lips finally touched, I felt like savouring it and it confused me. I wanted to stop us, yet I wanted to do something more and I didn't want it to end, but I couldn't focus with his lips moulded to mine.

I kissed him with all my being, while his hands trailed up to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. My hands magically went up to his hair and gripped it. His tongue ran over my bottom lip and I granted access by opening my mouth. When his tongue entered my mouth, lingering with my own tongue I moaned.

I ran my hands down to his chest, before pushing him back and straddling him. He was hard against me, this made my panties soak and I heard him moan beneath me by the contact. He started to grind against me, but I then realised that the kids could come out and see us. I didn't want them to see us like this, especially since they thought I was stealing Edward away from them.

"Edward," I say pulling away but he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I moaned but I had to gain control over temptation. "We need to stop," I say pushing his chest and he suddenly stops. I get up from his lap, I instantly miss the feel of him and sigh. "We can't do this," I tell him and he looks at me sad.

"I'm your kids Nanny, I'm also your best friend and I don't want things to be awkward between us," I tell him while I sigh myself and look at the floor. "It was a mistake and it won't happen again," I say to him strictly and partly is because I wanted to stay professional. He looks at me with sad eyes, but yet he seems to cover it with some sort of blank expression.

"Alright Bella," he says before getting up and walking over to me. He placed his index finger under my chin and his thumb gently brushed my lips and jaw. "Everything is true though Bella, please don't forget that," he whispers and leaves me there dazed.

I was confused, Edward Cullen just kissed me. I was standing there in the spot dumbfounded and I didn't know what to do. Should I squeal? Should I cry? Should I laugh? Should I rush back to him to kiss him again? Or to slap him? Should I be angry or happy? _What is wrong with me?_

I walked down to my room, when I closed the door behind me I felt light, but as if a great weight was on or lifted from me. I never felt more confused and while I robotically got changed, I couldn't figure out my imotions.

When I was in bed and the lights were off, I didn't know what to think. I didn't have an answer to my questions and I didn't think I would get that answer anytime soon. While I lay in the dark the only thing I can think of is: Edward Cullen just kissed me...

_~Nanny Swan~_

**What do you guys think? Do you want EPOV or would you like that to be a secret? I don't mind and please review! I need 5 for the next one to be up soon! Much love!**


End file.
